


Un membre de sa meute

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pack, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Effet secondaire de la lycanthropie, il ressent comme un étrange sens de la famille envers lui...





	Un membre de sa meute

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un membre de sa meute (ou pas)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley ; mention de Bill/Fleur  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** je crois que quelqu’un, une fois, m’avait demandé du non-Remus/Fred et en fait ça ne marchait tellement pas que j'ai re-routé sur tout autre chose  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Bill est quelque chose de jamais vu avant. Il est toujours humain. Certes, les loups-garous sont tous humains, à la base, ils ont juste ce quelque chose en plus. Mais Bill ne subira pas la Métamorphose. Les morsures de Fenris l’ont défiguré, ont saccagé son beau visage. Mais ça n’ira pas plus loin.  
Remus, lui, n’a jamais été « beau ». La morsure de Fenris l’en a empêché ; la fatigue altère ses traits depuis toujours et l’a vieilli prématurément.

Remus veille sur Bill, fait de son mieux pour expliquer ses blessures, soulager ses souffrances, physique et morale, et l’inquiétude de sa famille, l’aider à traverser cette épreuve. Il s’y sent obligé, parce qu’il est le mieux placé pour cela, et parce qu’un étrange lien les relie, à travers cette morsure. Il s’en sent responsable, comme si être loup-garou lui-même le rendait coupable des exactions de ses pairs. Les préjugés ont la vie dure, jusque chez les victimes…

Au final, il ne peut, tout de même, pas chercher à en profiter. Si fasciné qu’il soit, il fait la part des choses et garde ses distances.  
Consciencieusement, il l’aide à se définir comme humain et se distancer de ce que le Loup a voulu faire de lui. Puis il le laisse retourner vers Fleur, plutôt que de tenter de le garder auprès de lui comme Fenris aurait pu le faire.


End file.
